Sonic Radio
by Nia musicspectacular
Summary: Sonic and his gang are now on a radio show!yeah!And if your wondering what happen's well let's just say thing's will break..... P.s sorry for some spelling error's computer's acting wonky


Groovin 93.5!! From today,back in the day and everything in between!!

Me:Hey everyone!!!Welcome back!This is some what of a sad day, because my partner in crime Zanto is in Africa visiting , my friend and OC Nia the dog will be here today filling in for her.

Nia:Hey people!Nice to be here.

Me:*sigh*I still miss Zanto and her excited and slightly scarey hapiness.......

Nia:Wow i feel welcome :l

(She say's sarcastically)

Me:It's okay!I'll be fine, and i'm sure your a great radio show host.

Nia:Thank you :)

Me:So today we have geust!From sonic X

Nia:This is going to be awe-som!

*5 minute break*

Nia:Aaaaaand we're back!hey geust this would be a good time to introduce yourselves.

Sonic:Okay!I'm Sonic the hedgehog!!

Amy:_SOOONIC!!!*_Amy grab's sonic. He desperatly try's to pry himself free*

Sonic:AAAAH AMY!!!

Amy:I'm everyone.

Shadow:I'm Shadow the hedgehog........

Knuckle's:I'm Knuckle's guardian of the ma-

Rouge:The whole title is unessisary the way my name's Rouge.

Knuckle's growl's then mutter's "_bat_" under his breath.

Tails:Hiya!!! I'm Tails!

Me:Cool!So let's start with some ground rule's

Rule#1:Don't do or say anything obscene!

Rule#2:No love confessions on Air, I'm a hater of the please follow*Look's at Amy who is still clinging to Sonic,Amy let's go reluctantly while a totally releived Sonic scoot's his chair away from a love phycotic Amy*

Rule#3:Since this is limited area Don't move around so you break somthing then it's all over for show and more importantly _me_ and _my paycheck._

Sonic:No problem!!*pump's fist in the air*

_***WHACK~THUMP***_

Nia:What was that?

Shadow:That was faker acidently knocking out his two tailed nuisence.....

Sonic:Tails! Speak to me buddy! I didn't mean to knock you out!

Me:Well like the song say's "Mama said knock you out!".....Sooo will he be okay beacuse we have to start the show soon, and-

Shadow:Just keep going so I can leave.

Nia:Some one's pushy.....

Me:Okay then first question Amy why _are_ you so obsessed with sonic?I honestly don't know?

Amy:Why are you not!?

Me:Because....I just...met him.

Amy:SO!!! HE'S HANDSOM,HEROIC,COOL,FAST,CARING, CONSIDERATE,-

Knuckle's:You know what? This list could go on forever. Why don't we just go to the next question.

*Amy goes on in the background not even noticing the change in question*

Nia:Knuckle's and Rouge you two anwser the next do you guy's have in common?I mean i 'm just curious because people say the more you fight with someone the more you connect with them.

Knuckle's and Rouge glance at each other then look at Nia and say at the same time with scary stern voice's.

Knuckle's,Rouge:**WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON AT ALL.**

Nia :l

Me:okay next question Tail-

Tail's still passed out on the floor

Me:Riiiiiight i almost forgot he was...uhm..indisposed?

Manager bust's in at that moment

Manager:Hey!You need someone else to interview so here's Silver And Blaze!

Nia:Suddenly the tiny space just got smaller.

manager slam's the door shut leaving Silver and Blaze there,looking 't blame them though.

Sonic:Hey Silver!Hey Blaze!

Silver:hi?

Blaze:Hello?

Shadow:Honestly when can i leave!!

Me:Well not yet.

Shadow:*Sigh*

Me:next question Silver,Some people would say you are the more, how do you bandish kinda guy?

Silver:What?

Me:You now kinda like your a feminin guy.

Silver:What!!!

Me:That's not a bad thing it just mean's your more in touch with your feeling's.

Silver's at a loss of word's......then in 3 second's he recover's and goes of on Me :s

Nia:Okay more like a feminin male with mood swings....

Sonic,Shadow,Rouge and Knuckle's chuckle and laugh as Silver Blush's at the statement.

Silver:Sh-Shut up!!! wouldn't you get irratated too if you were alway's an extra in almost every game and accused of being gay and a coke addict!.......And not the soda!!!

Blaze:Silver Calm down!

Silver:That's easy for you to say you've been the main charicter in a video game!:(

Blaze flare's up increasing the room's temperture.O CRAP!!

Me:NEXT QUESTION!!!Blaze how do make your hair that spiked?Does it naturlley stick up that high?

Blaze:uhm....yes...and i don't know if it ever's lie's flat...never really tried?

Nia:Neeeext !

Sonic:Yeah!

Nia:Do you ever take off your shoe's and why do they alway's look so clean?Is there anything really under there?

i shine them! :D

and yes i _think_ i do at least?I think....Geeze that's seriously somthing i need to check!!

Nia:O my god that may not be good can't you get foot fungus?!

Rouge:Can we get off that topic!?

Me:_**GLADLEY**_!!So out of all of you! Who would be the strongest mobian?

Sonic,Knuckle's,Silver,Shadow:ME!............NO YOUR NOT!!(to each other)

Shadow:Faker!!Girle boy!!And Hot head!!No way in hell!!

Sonic:Your the faker!!!

Silver:I'm not _that_ feminin!!(Notice he said _that)_

Knuckle's:**HOT HEAD!!!???**

They all start to fight in an all out war in the studio.

Me:NOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!!!

Nia:This has happend before?

Tail's wearly get's up rubbing his head

Tail's:what...happend?

get's hit in the head with flying equipment and get's knocked out again.

Nia:Tail's?

*10 minute's later Blaze and Rouge break up the fight*

Manager:Okay we need to end the radio show now!!!To much equipment has been damaged!!

Me:DANG IT!!!

Nia:Well this is _no_ good at all!! At this point we _**both**_ won't be paid.

I twitch then spout off a half a mintue of profanities

Me:#$!&*%$%##%**

Everyone gaps at me including the manager through the window' at that moement Amy finalley finish's the long list of all the reason's why sonic is awesom.

Amy:AAAAANNNDD HE'S TOTALLEY ATHLETIC!!

Nia:Dang you weren't joking when you said it would take awhile?

knuckle's:Did i sound like i was joking?

Me:Well why don't we just end now so i can go home and morn my dead pay check.

Nia:Your not the only one who suffered, *sigh*Say good bye geust.......

Amy:Good bye!

Sonic:Seeya!

Shadow:Finalley!(turn's to leave)

Knuckle's:Bye.

Rouge:Seeeeyaaa!

Silver:bye everyone

Blaze:Goodbye.

Tails:...................(Say's nothing becasue he's still passed out*Shrug*what can you do?)

Me:Well? can guy's get Tails out of here okay?

Knuckle's:We'll manage

Me:Okay then Well seeya veryone!!!Untill next time!Which considering the amount damage done.....it could be awhile*On the verge of breaking down*

Nia:GOODBYE!!


End file.
